Brotherly love is due?
by 17Aaron13
Summary: Sometimes the answer isn't so obvious. What thinks Huey about it? Michael Caesar, Huey Freeman. No yaoi... Sorry girls.


**Disclaimer**: In this fiction, Caesar has a new little brother. Even if there isn't Riley, this fiction talk about the strange brotherly love that he and Huey have. Caesar... I just wanted to write something with him. DREAAAALOOOOCK! OçO

I don't own The Boondocks original character. It could be great. Revolution time! Brotherly love! Nonsensical speech!

I don't really remember how this story came out. You know, I'm doing anuvver story… with new neighbors! Probably the only way that I have for have more than a review.

But, anyway. I don't really know why I thought this. Probably you noticed that, but I have strange thoughts on family. I don't think that somebody loves a brother from the first moment, but is just... a downward spiral. Many little things that you begin to love. You know, those big eyes, his strange laugh, the toddle... like when you fall in love with a person.

You love the little thing that he made, and then this little things are just necessary. You begin to sleep hearing his breath, the first thing that you hear when you wake up are his attempts to talk… little things that made you love him. This is what I think about brotherly love.

ALL RIGHT?!

And sorry for errors… and REVIEW. PLEEEEEEASE!

**Summary:** "...Nine months for three kilos of meat..."

**Category - The Boondocks**

**Rated: T**

* * *

"I have a brotha'. I have a BROTHA'." 

Caesar said for the first time that phrase seven month before, when he finally noticed that his mother were pregnant. The happiness made him talk without any stop, making Huey next to a nervous collapse.  
The second time that Caesar said that phrase were five months before, when his parents said that the baby was male. Again, Huey couldn't run away: he could just listen his friend - while happily screamed about play soccer and talk about male thing - and nod.  
That time his little brother was born the week before, and Michael wasn't happy.

Huey read a book, in a hopeless attempt to make his best friend believe that he didn't care. Unfortunately, Caesar didn't want to talk with somebody: he just wanted to talk.

"It's- is so strange. I mean, is... I waited so lon' fo' a brotha' and now..." Caesar fell silent, not knowing how finish the phrase.

Huey didn't move, in what seemed an attempt to make his friend believe that he was a statue.

"I mean, in da' end is only a child. A little monster dat looks at ya' and is so useless and annoyin'..."

Huey turned furiosly over a page, annoyingly trying to make Michael shut up.

Didn't work. Caesar felt too much guilty for his brother for feel guilty for his best friend.

"I looked at him and, ya' know, I didn't have da' brotherly feelin', da' whatever-it-is 'dat make ya' think 'I will protect you'. I only thought 'here we are, three kilos of meat'."

Caesar sighed, being sad and at the same time looking terribly hurt. "Maybe I'm not a good brotha'."

Huey had enough. Closed the book with an angry move, making Caesar nearly have a stroke, and growled a creepy and firmly: "Shut the fuck up."

Only the fear restrained Michael from feel more hurt.

Huey fumed. He would just make Michael shut up, but the guilt began to bite. So was obvious that he have to cheer up Caesar... that wasn't really his specialty.

He could move people to a riot but wasn't good at cheer up... Something that Jazmine and Tom knew, unfortunately.

"Caesar, chill out. I didn't stand Riley. And I don't stand him either now."

Caesar seemed surprised by the fact that Huey was trying to make him feel better, but was obvious that he thought that was only a set phrase. A really naïve set phrase.

"Huey, isn't just 'I don't stand him'. Is..."

"They don't wobble their head when you shook them like maracas..."

Michael was so surprised to found that his best friend had his same idea long time before that he simply been scared.

Huey misunderstood the look on the face of his friend, but tried to ignore him and continue with his speech.

"When Riley began to scream... I hated it. I just wanted to throw him out of the window. And you don't have any idea of how many times I tried to abandon him in a supermarket."

Huey shrugged, without enough courage to see how Michael looked to him.

"He was just a tamagotchi. Feed him, play with him, clean him and sleep. Feed, play, clean and sleep. And he cried! He cried for everything. I just wanted that he shut up."

The two fell silent, Huey apparently exhausted for the memory, Caesar too much surprised for say something.

To Caesar, Huey didn't look like a bad brother. All right, neither was a good brother: wasn't protective with Riley, didn't understand that hit him wasn't always the best way for straight him, and have no problems to remind at the eight years old that he have no friends at all.

But, anyway, Huey didn't look like a so mischievous brother. That was a surprise.

A pretty comforting surprise, thought Caesar feeling a little bit guilty.

"So…" Michael voice was hoarse, knowing how could be dangerous if Huey chose that he was being 'too much intrusive' "How ya' ended to… love him?"

Huey simply sighed, shrugging.

"I didn't hate him. I mean, I couldn't hate him. He was like a noisy, annoying pup. I just… didn't stand him."

"Well," Caesar began to be curious: too much curious. He knew that probably was like walk in a minefield talk about that argument, but he really found that story interesting "then how ya' began to stand him?"

Huey was obviously uncomfortable. That was a private memory. A private and disgusting sweet memory. Was just embarrassing tell it to somebody, even if it was his best friend.

He sighed heavily. Caesar needed to be cheer up, so he had to do it...

"He had cried all the day. The evening he had those… tufted eyes and… he said…"

He stopped. He couldn't tell it to somebody. Was too much private…

"…He looked defenseless. I couldn't think something bad looking at him in that moment."

Huey stopped for the second time, uncertain on what he was going to say. Caesar's eyes on him didn't make him feel more comfortable.

"…Look. You don't have to love him. But he's your brother and you willy-nilly have to protect him. Try to not give him a hideous trauma and everything will be ok."

He didn't have to love his brother. Was just impossible. The screams, the annoying things, the auto-destructive tendencies... how could even think to love a defenseless little child that tried to look gangsta?

..._Gangsta_?

How ended up to think on his brother?

"...Ya' cuuuute!"

Saying this in a high squeaky voice, Caesar petted happily the head of Huey.

Something that yes, made Huey stare at him half surprised and half annoyed, but at the same time made him understand that Caesar weren't upset anymore.

So he simply shrugged and began to read the book again, ignoring completely the friend while happily began to talk about play with the little brother like if the baby was a puppet.


End file.
